「ØρεƦαιøπ: 復讐の至福 」
by Minami Shouji
Summary: [Suzuno Fuusuke/Gazel X Reader] [Sequel to: 「ØρεƦαιøπ: 捕食者と獲物 」] Nursing a broken heart after he left you crawling in the dirt like that, you swore to take revenge and run after him. But what if the tables have turned and he is now after... you?


**Happy to see me after for not updating for so long?~ :p Well, here's the sequel! I hope the plot is okay (I know it definitely stinks).**

* * *

******.**

******「ØρεƦα†ιøπ: 復讐の至福 」**

_**Prologue**_

**「 Suzuno Fuusuke/Gazel X Reader 」**

**.**

_Why?_

That was the one question that kept on lingering behind my head. I know I should be moving on—and yes, I have—but that one question is the reason why I'm still wondering. Let me ask you this:

Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Why did you suddenly go all cold on me? Have I done something wrong to displease you? To go all cold on me all of a sudden? I gave you all my love—and I know it's really corny to say that—but it is true. I still remembered the first time you kissed under that mistletoe in a Christmassy snowy holiday; and I for a fact, could have sworn feeling sparks connected between the two of us—or was it just a figment? I loved you, and you loved me. Don't tell me that was all just wishful thinking.

You left me alone under the shadows, in the dark. You abandoned me without any further reasons and answers. All my questions were unanswered. The least you could have done was given out answers to all my questionable problems and thoughts.

But hell no. You didn't.

Instead, you remained quiet and still wordlessly. I should have known from the very start. You were the ice king. You backstabbed me once I turned my back. You immobilized me with your icy teal eyes. You froze my heart solid and just played with my feelings by enchanting me with your charming silver locks.

My first love was a fraud. My first kiss turned out fake.

I'm starting to regret ever staying by your side; I'm no longer happy to have met you; I'm starting to doubt my feelings for you. I used to be the cheerful and joyous girl you knew—yes, I'm still that. You may have left me for an unknown reason and never told me why, but on the other hand, you have left me with something to learn in return.

I should be careful with whom I should be with, because you'll never know what may come in your way. From now on, if anybody dares to get all lovey-dovey on me, I'll have to test them and see if they are worth it. I'm not trying to be a cold-hearted snake (even though _if _I did sound like one just now), but I'm just so afraid to get close to people nowadays and befriend them. _Too _close. I'm tired of storing harmful emotions inside my chest. I may look okay on the outside, but inside, I am screaming like shit!

I do not want to feel sorrowness and pain anymore. I've learned the full consequences of my actions. You know what people say. You can always learn positive things from the negative mistakes you've made. I was being too predictable, and that led me to my foolish decision of letting him crawl easily into my heart. But this time, I won't be like that anymore.

I've left Japan ten years ago to get a fresh start and heal my broken heart. I passed high school with flying colors and went off to college and pursued my studies here in America. That way, I would be able to concentrate in my privileges and dreams. I have to forget about the past, for it will lead me nowhere. I have to think of the present and the time I am in right now; and of course, the future that lies ahead. I have to be strong; I have to be fierce; I have to be confident, but not _over_confident; I have to brave; I have to be wise enough to remain in the safe zone.

But even though if I have left my country, I am still going back to Japan. _He _has no idea how much time and years I've spent trying to nurse my broken heart back to health.

This is unacceptable. I won't rest until I'm done with what I am planning to do.

Like I said, I'm going back to Japan. And activate my plan: **Revenge.**

You better watch your back, _Suzuno Fuusuke_, because I am coming for you.

I won't forgive you. I ain't the same girl you've always knew, even though if _she _will exists in the eyes of others—but not yours.

I'm still coming back not because I miss you, but came back to ruin your life just as you once did. You might be a famous soccer player now and have several fangirls from all over the world, but I have a _camera_, and I am _not _afraid to use it.

You want to be treated coldly? Fine then. I'll give you the same treatment.

Stay alert, because I can strike fast.

Stay cautious, because I can attack at any time. You'll never know when I will come.

Stay strong, because I'm no longer weak.

Kneel down, for I will be merciless.

You better prepare, because the word revenge alone is coming your way. And I swear, there will be no love making.

And there is no escape...


End file.
